Mis pobres angelitos
by lovely rrh
Summary: Arhtur estaba harto por la discución con el consejo estudiantil así que lanza un hechizo para que todos se callen sin embargo le resulta fallido y todos se transforman en bebés, sus respectivos familiares van a buscarlos y llevarlos a casa pero tal vez no sea una grata aventura para ninguno ¿o si?. ¡Pesimo summary pero pasen a leer ! denme una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

- ¡Haber ya basta! - ordenaba a gritos el presidente del consejo estudiante, un británico de ojos esmeraldas cuyo dolor de cabeza estaba a punto de quitarle toda pizca de cordura - ¡Dije que ya era suficiente! -.

- ¡Fue él el culpable lo juro!- se defendía cierto Austriaco -.

- ¡¿Eh?!, ¿Yo? - respondió de forme inocente el italiano menor -.

-¡Mira con mi hermano no te metas!- lo defendía el nápoles -.

- Creo que debemos tomar un descanso - intervino el japonés pero fue ignorado -.

-¡YA! - todos se callaron por unos segundos - Miren, yo opino ... - intentó hablar el rubio pero fue interrumpido de nuevo -.

- ¡Tú no opinas nada! - exclamó fastidiado el austriaco - Esto ya me está causando un dolor severo de cabeza y no me voy a quedar a seguir escuchando esto , así que yo me voy -.

- ¡Ah no !, tu no vas a ningún lado - recriminó el Suizo -.

-¡Me voy porque me voy!-.

- Creo que será mejor suspender la junta de hoy - habló de nuevo el japonés -.

-¡No!, estoy muy de acuerdo con Vash y nadie se va a ir de aquí hasta resolver el problema - aclaró el británico -.

- Pero Arthur - san -.

-Pero que jodido dolor de cabeza, esta es una junta que no vale la pena . Yo también me largo a hacer algo mejor que estar en un jodido lugar con puro idiota - habló un mexicano que se estaba aguantando las ganas de gritar -.

- Hermano - habló el canadiense con timidez - No creo que deberías hablar así -.

- Si te quieres quedar por mi no hay problema,eso muy tu pedo pero yo me largo -.

-Nadie se va hasta aclarar esto - ordenó el británico-.

- ¡Yo me largo! -.

-¡Yo igual!- secundó el austriaco -.

- Dejemoslo así, tu eres el culpable -habló Lovino - Ahora vámonos Feliciano -.

Todos comenzaban a retirarse pero Arthur no estaba dispuesto a dejarlos ir, no sin antes haber encontrado al culpable del desfalque que hubo en la tesorería por lo que sacó una varita mágica para lanzarles un hechizo a todos (no por nada estaba metido en un culto de magia y había ascendido rápidamente ) .

- ¡Todos callados van a escuchar que al culpable vamos a encontrar. A los inicios hay que volver y todo se va a resolver! - dijo agitando su varita magica sacando un destello de luz de ella -.

Todos dijeron alguna que otra palabra altisonante antes de que toda la luz invadiera el lugar y para cuando todo volvió a la normalidad lo único que se pudo escuchar fue el llanto de siete bebés en la habitación. Sí, Arthur no había hecho bien el hechizo , se había desconcentrado y ¡bam! lo que tuvo fue un puñado de bebés , y bueno , él era uno de ellos, ¡fantástico ! era lo último que pudo haber hecho.

Por ahí pasaba el maestro educación física y, al escuchar el llanto, abrió la puerta con cuidado y lo primero que vio lo sorprendió. Un puñado de bebés llorando a todo pulmón y ni hablar de el olor, lo bueno es que incluso la ropa se había encogido.

- Esto... ¡Señor director ! - exclamó en sorpresa -.

- ¿qué sucede Sadiq? - preguntó con tranquilidad el germano de cabellera larga -.

- Esto - le abrió más la puerta para que pudiera ver la escena -.

Ambos hombres fueron en busca de la enfermera para dejarla cuidando a los bebés mientras buscaban a los hermanos de ellos o alguien allegado , puesto que según los gafetes que llevaban puestos , estos debían tener hermanos en la escuela, lo extraños era que estos tenían los nombres del consejo estudiantil y que ellos supieran no tenían esas edades, pero se podían preocupar después . El maestro de educación física llevó a los alumnos llamados hasta la enfermería donde se encontraban los bebés, todos estaban sorprendidos .

- Esto fue obra de Arthur , estoy seguro - sentenció el escoces -.

-No sé que sucedió aquí pero no podemos tener estas criaturas en la escuela. Ustedes pueden irse ya de todas maneras las vacaciones comienzan mañana . Sólo llevense a sus respectivos bebés - dicho esto el maestro se fue -.

- Sólo no hagan ruido , realmente batallé para poder dormrlos - dijo la enfermera, una mujer ucraniana -.

Cada uno de ellos tomó a su respectivo familiar. Alfred se llevó a Matthew y Alejandro , Scott se llevó a Arthur, Gilbert decidió llevarse a Roderich para que Ludwig se pudiera llevar a Feliciano mientras que Antonio se llevaba a Lovino .

- ¿Quién se lleva a la rata rubia ? - preguntó el prusiano -.

- Hermanos, es sólo un bebé ¿podrías dejar la rivalidad a un lado? - respondió el alemán -.

- Bueno, bueno , te lo llevas tu -.

- Disculpen, ese bebé es mi hermano mayor - habló una niña rubia de trenzas -.

- ¡Perfecto! - exclamó el prusiano - ¡Entonces vámonos! -.

- ¡Esperen ! ¿qué hay de este otro? - intervino la enfermera -.

-Lo siento, disculpen - hablaba de manera agitada cierto asiático - Ese es mi hermano aru~ -.

- De acuerdo , ahora si pueden irse -.

Todos se retiraron a sus casa, aun que ninguno se podía imaginar la aventura que podían tener cuidando a un bebé, ninguno de ellos crecieron juntos así que no sabían como eran sus hermanos y ahora era su oportunidad pero ¿les va a gustar? mmm... tal vez no

* * *

**¿Historia rara? mmm tal vez pero creo que merece la oportunidad de que la sigan leyendo . Por favor dejen su review y los esperará ahora si lo bonito de la historia.**


	2. Chapter 2: Bebé Arthur

**¡Hola mundo! , saben , estoy muy feliz por el apoyo que esta historia a recibido la verdad que no creí que fuera a tener tantos reviews y por eso ¡ Muchas Gracias! . Les prometo que no los voy a defraudar.**

**Aclaraciones: Lamentablemente los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen pero ¡la historia si , yei!. Todo a su respectivo autor.**

**Posdata: Carolina , lamento decirte que había pensado en no seguir escribiendo el de "compra lo que quieras", ya sabes , mi cerebro se quemó. Sin embargo ; estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo por realizar el capitulo y te prometo que pronto lo haré. Solo tenme paciencia por favor .**

**Y con esto sólo me queda decir : ¡LEEAAAAAAAAN!¡LEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!**

* * *

Scott llegó a casa con Arthur en brazos, ¡gracias al cielo que seguía dormido!. Fue a buscar los pañales que mamá tenía guardados en el cuarto de Peter - su hermano más pequeño-. Cambió a Arthur como pudo y se lo llevó a la sala dejándolo en la alfombra mientras él se sentaba a ver la televisión - sin dejar de ver a su pequeño hermano-. Scott pensaba al mismo tiempo en como arreglar aquella situación y , de tanto pensar y pensarse quedó embobado al ver como Arthur se miraba tan bellamente angelical; creyó que si lo hubiera tratado desde pequeño tal vez no lo hubiera tratado tan mal y jamás lo hubiera maltratado física y psicológicamente .

**¡ZAZ!**

El mayor volteó inmediatamente a ver al bebé pero este ya no estaba donde lo dejó _¡Bloddy hell!_

- ¿Litlle Bunny?- de un brinco se reincorporó - ¿Arthur? -.

**¡CRASH, CRASH!**

Esto le preocupaba al escocés. Corrió hacia donde se escuchó el estruendo. La cocina, para ser exactos. El bebé británico estaba sentado en el centro de la cocina mirando al mayor con una cara de ángel. Scott dio un suspiro de alivio.

- abuu buba bubu a bu aabu - balbuceó el británico , quien concervaba sus memorias pero ahora con sus instintos de la infancia -.

_** "Escocés idiota, ahora conocerás a la furia británica**_

Claramente Scott no comprendía el balbuceo del bebé pero por alguna extraña razón sintió que lo estaban amenazando , ¡Va!,¡Tonterías!, era solo un bebé. El pelirojo cruzó el marco de la puerta. Error. Al cruzar, el escocé rompió con el pie un pequeño hilo y como si fuera un mecanismo complejo los platos salieron disparados hacia donde el mayor estaba. Como pudo los libró. Después los cuchillos salieron volando rosando su piel pero sin lastimarlo, y por ultimo, el noveno cuchillo salió disparado directamente a la cabeza y gracias a la reacción rápida del mayor - que se agachó- no murió.

- ¿Li...little...bun...bunny?- tartamudeó al sentirse con el alma de vuelta al cuerpo -.

-abu abú abú jaja - balbuceó nuevamente con tamaña sonrisa en el rostro -.

_**"¿Te gustó?¡Soy genial!jaja"**_

El resto del día fue horrible. Arthur se la pasaba mordiendilo , pateandolo , pellizcandolo y gritando de vez en cuando . Agradecía en cierto modo que sus hermanos estuvieran de viaje ya que habían salido de vacaciones unos días atrás junto con mamá, y aun que papá no fue, este casi nunca estaba en casa por el trabajo.

¿Recuerdan que Scott creía que si hubiera conocido a Arthur antes no lo hubiera maltratado tanto ? Bueno, ahora el escocés pensaba que hubiera salido huyendo de casa por causa del pequeño inglés. Pasado el tiempo Arthur se quedó dormido aun que el mayor quedó con tremendas heridas. Una vez que se curó llamó a su madre .

- Mother, when Arthur was a little kid he was charming and lovely ¿right? -.

- No... well, just when he fell sleep. Becaus the rest of tha day he was like a little mounster- contestó con cierta nostalgia -.

Scott colgó el teléfono y se puso pálido . Durante el tiempo que le tomara en decubrir como regresarlo a la normalidad ¿qué le esperaría vivir?

* * *

**Es todo por hoy . Pero ,¿quien quieren que sea el próximo bebé? . Por favor no dejen de enviar sus reviews que son muy bienvenidos. **

**No tienes cuenta y por eso no puedes comentar? ¡Mentira!, si puedes , la única diferencia es que aparecerá como anonimo , pero nada más. **

**Mamá se retira keseseseses~**


	3. Chapter 3: Caos Americano

Esto era imposible, ¿no se suponía que cuidar bebés era sencillo ?, es más, ¿ no se suponía que cuidar a sus hermanos fuera fácil?, esperen ...¿hermanos?...¿hermanos?...¡Oh, no !¡Hermanos!. Alfred se cayó de la silla cuando se dio cuenta de que sus hermanos no estaban.

-¡Matthew!¿Alex!- gritó esperando que estuvieran a salvo -.

Rápidamente se reincorporó y salió corriendo a buscarlos.

-¡Alex, Alex, Matthew, Matty!- volteaba de un lado a otro intentando encontrarlos con la mirada-.

-¡BUAAAA!- se escuchó el llanto de uno de ellos-.

Alfred corrió hacia donde el ruido se escuchó.

_"The heroe is going to save you Alex"_

Alfred notó la puerta del patio entre abierta y su gran inteligencia le dijo que los bebés estarían del otro lado. Salió y ...

-¡No!, ¡Matty, eso no se hace!- el canadiense estaba pegándole al mexicano con una piedrita- ¡Basta. Basta!- tomó al moreno en brazos para alejarlo del peligro-.

-¡Bua,bua!- lloraba el bebé mexicano-.

-Ya,ya..sh,sh,sh - decía que mientras mecía al niño de un lado a otro haciendo que este se fuera calmando poco a poco-.

-*sollozo* - ¿abu?-.

" ¿se fue?"

-Sí, yo también te quiero-.

- a ab abbu abububu, ba bu -.

" Sí, ya sé pero no quiero al demonio de tazmania cerca"

-¡Oh, Alex!, you are soft and charmin-.

- bu ba ba bu bu a bbibu-.

"yo siempre cuatro ojos, ahora bajame"

-¿bibibabú abububu?-.

"¿A donde se fue el demonio de tazmania?"

Como si hubiera entendido lo que el menor balbuceó, el norteamericano volteó a buscar a Matthew con la mirada pero ¡_Oh fuck! Matthew!_

Alfred dejó a Alejandro en el sofá y fue a buscar a su otro hermano. Él nunca se imaginó que Alejandro de bebé fuera tan tranquilo y cariñoso, además de que le gustaba dormir mucho ; tal vez lo aprendió de Antonio puesto estos dos crecieron juntos aun que no le iba a dejar a Alejandro a nadie más. Al contrario, Matthew era el escándaloso que le gustaba meterse en problemas y golpear al mexicano. No sabía en que punto de la vida ambos hermanos - canadiense y mexicano - intercambiaron roles.

-¡Buuaaa!- se escuchó el llanto del menor en su recamara-.

Alfred entró prendió la luz.

- Aah - suspiró por fin con tranquilidad - Come here little Matty - le abrió los brazos y el canadiense los fue a buscar inmediatamente- Sh..sh,sh - después lo pone en la cama -.

El canadiense comenzaba a quejarse de cólicos en su pancita pachona pero cuando el de lentes intentó calmarlo el bebé vomitó encima de él.

-¡Yack!- fue todo lo que pudo decir - Demonios Matty-.

El niño solo reía angelicalmente dando pequeños saltitos arriba de la cama. Alfred se quitó los pantalones y su camisa, los cuales habían sido manchados , quedándose en boxers de ¡Dora la exploradora!..¿Qué?, ¿nunca han visto a un chico de 17 años en ropa interior?

Caminó hasta el baño en sus masculinas prendas y su "no" rellenito físico y u "muy" escultural abdomen. Cuando abrió la puerta fue atacado por un montón de flashes de cámaras que enviaban al mismo tiempo las fotografías a internet. Su celular sonó en señal de haber recibido un mensaje, inmediatamente lo tomó y ...*cha , cha, cha, chan* ¡Su sexy pose con boxers de Dora la exploradora estaban en internet!

Cuando volteó a ver a Matthew para fulminarlo con la mirada, éste ya no estaba en la habitación.

¡¿Desde cuando su hermano conocía de tecnología?!, es más ¿¡Desde cuándo un bebé conocía de tecnología?!, o mejor dicho : ¡¿Desde cuándo Matty era tan malvado?!

No, no iba a ser fácil. ¿Y Alejandro?, bueno, él estaba tomando la siesta.

Alfred tomó el celular y llamó a su madre.

- Momy-.

- Please Al, be quickly. I'm busy -.

-Yes momy. Was Matthew softly when he was a kid?-.

-No, tenía que ser cuidadosa con él porque cuando menos te lo esperabas desaparecía y desaparecía como un fantasma-.

- What about Alex?-.

-¡Oh, he was lovely! pero el creció con Antonio . Creo que sobre sus defectos deberías preguntarle a él - respondió con un tono apurado -.

-Momy, ¿ vas a salir hoy de viaje?-.

- Yes Alfred- dijo exasperada - But, What is this? ¿interrogatorio policiaco?. Alfred, salgo hoy . Papá y yo volvemos en cuatro días. Eres el mayor, cuida a tus hermanos- cuelga-.

Alfred se dirigió al sofá donde Alejandro se encontraba dormido ¡Ow, era todo un amor!. El norteamericano decidió llamar a Antonio para asegurarse de saberlo todo sobre el mexicano , aun que, no le parecía del todo necesario puesto que el moreno era la dulzura pura.

- Hola, Antonio al habla -.

- Antonio , soy Alfred- respondió el saludo - Tu que creciste con Alex, dime ¿él tenía un defecto? - preguntó viendo con ternura al moreno -.

El norteamericano no lo pudo soportar ¡Alejandro era todo un ángel!

-Solía ser muy tranquilo ... aun que, ahora que lo recuerdo -.

Por su parte el de lentes extendió su mano para acariciar la carita del bebé. Error.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! -gritó de dolor-.

Muerde si lo tocas cuando duerme - respondió con cierto pesar-.

* * *

**Hasta aquí este capitulo , jojo , quien iba a decir que el canadiense fuera tan travieso ? pobre Alfred. El proximo capitulo depende de ustedes ¿ quien será el siguiente?.**

**Posdata: Carolina, lamento decirte que no continuaré con el otro fanfic , es que por más propuestas que le enseñé a la amiga con quien edito mis fanfics me los rechasaba y me aconsejó que no lo continuara y pues. ... lo siento , pero te prometo que este si lo terminaré igual que el de uke mafia. **

**Ahora si, si les gustó o no les gustó la historia por favor diganmelo vía review . Por favoooor ~ comenta :3.**

**Mamá se despide mis pequeños y pobres angelitos :3 **


	4. Chapter 4: Torbellino suizo

¡Bendita suerte de Lily!, de todos los afectados Vash fue uno de los que no se transformaron en bebés; Vash tenía ahora tres años pero a como él era ahora fuera mejor que la germana saliera huyendo de su casa. Lily llevaba persiguiendo al niño durante un buen rato mientras intentaba quitarle las pistolas de agua que llevaba e intentaba ponerle una camisa a la fuerza puesto que el niño parecía ser un rebelde de guerrilla : llevaba en la cabeza una banda roja, unos pantalonsillos cafés ya bastante sucios y rotos debido al mal trato que el menor les daba, sin zapatos y corriendo como loco de aquí a allá como una cabra.

-¡Hermano, por favor, ven aquí!-gritaba la joven rubia mientras llevaba en una de sus manos la camisa del niño-.

Quién iba a decir que el pacífico suizo fuera tan escandaloso y salvaje de pequeño, tan tranquilo y bonito que se veía; definitivamente lo preferimos crecidito.

-¡Guerra, guerra, jajaja!-.

-¡Hermano!-.

Y como si estuviera en las montañas de suiza el pequeño brincaba sillones, se subía a muebles, de ahí brincaba al suelo, corría por debajo de las piernas de su hermana, brincaba a la mesa y luego a la alacena, de ahí al suelo, luego a las escaleras y ... vaya , que cansado seguirle el paso al niño. Además, el pequeño Vash había dejado un desastre y tenía que limpiar pero...

Brinco, salto ,voltereta, salto mortal, corre de aquí a allá, barrida, corre que corre, pobre Lily y lo peor es que no contaba con ayuda de nadie más puesto que ambos vivían solos, ¡que mala suerte!... buscaba con la mirada al niño y lo encontró en un rincón arrulladito y roncando , ¡tan bonito!, lo tomó en brazos y se lo llevó a acostar y en diez minutos toda la casa estaba hecha; ¡a eso le llamo eficiencia!, salió rápido para comprar algo de cereal pero cuando volvió... ¡Oh sorpresa, el torbellino Vash había atacado de nuevo!.

Y ahí vamos de nuevo, brinco, salto, marometa, salto mortal, corre que corre, nombre que este chiquillo estaba buena para la gimnacia y ni hablar de su buena puntería. Me cae que si en las olimpiadas hubiera un juego llamado: persiguiendo a mi hermano, la germana se llevaba la medalla de oro y es que su resistencia era muy buena. Al final ambos hermanos quedaron rendidos y se tumbaron al suelo; se quedaron dormidos bien abrasaditos, y es que hay cosas que no cambian


	5. Chapter 5: El adorable japonés

Los gritos de varias personas se escuchaban al igual que cosas romperse debido a que iban de un lado a otro corriendo como locos. Los hermanos asiáticos no dejaban de regañarse e insultarse, era todo un caos , todo era culpa de Kiku.

El pequeño japonés fue otro de los que su rejuvenecimiento fue hasta los tres años. Yao creía que sería sencillo y que su lindo hermanito sería tan adorable como el señor panda ,ya saben lo que dicen: no todo es como se piensa que será. Yao cometió ese error.

-¡AAAHHHHH!- gritaba una taiwanesa corriendo por su vida - ¡YAO , ESTO ES TODO TU CULPA!-.

-¡A MI NO ME CULPES!- respondió el mayor mientras también huía-.

-¡SI TERMINAMOS CON VIDA PARA CUANDO ESTO ACABE YO MISMA TE MATARÉ!-.

-¡AAAHHHH!- era lo unico que el coreano podía sacar de su boca-.

Mientras que el Honkones se limitaba a observar todo sentado en la alacena. Era mucho más cómodo que ir corriendo en circulos, además, disfrutaba mejor de sus palomitas.

Yao cayó justo a la puerta de la entrada y tomando un respiro se dio cuenta de que estaba sólo. Ahhh ~ era todo un alivió, agachó la cabeza y sonrió para si pero cuando la volvió a levantar...

-Te encontré - dijo con una voz picara el pequeño japonés, quien cargaba consigo una katana-.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!- salió un grito ahogado de su boca en respuesta-.

Pero es que ¡cómo demonios un niño a esa edad llevaba una katana con él! ¡Oh sí, el chino se sentía tan tradicionalista que creyó que sería buena idea tenerla en casa!, debió haberle hecho caso a Kiku y haberla tirado cuando el nipón se lo pidió. ¡Pero cómo demonios se iba a imaginar que eso pasaría!¡Oh claro, debió hacerlo porque es super normal que el presidente del consejo estudiantil los devuelva a todos a su infancia!.

Para los hermanos asiáticos toda esta situación era terrible, no solo porque sean perseguidos por el hermano que creyeron era tranquilo, cayado y pasivo. No debieron quedarse viviendo con su hermano mayor y debieron quedarse con sus padres. Al menos de esa manera tendrían segura una comida en casa bien hecha. Ahora no podían comer ,¡comer!, estamos hablando de la comida ,¡no hay nada peor que no poder comer bien! es más,¡ no poder comer por culpa de un niño de tres años que llevaba persiguiendolos desde que despertó!.

Las discusiones seguían, las marometas y saltos mortales al igual que el hambre endemoniada que se cargaban todos o casi todos porque de tanta agua y palomitas el honkonés ya se sentía casi lleno.

¡Su hambre!¡Su comida!,¡Su cocina! , todos lloraban y se lamentaban por eso. Kiku había sido listo y esperó a que nadie lo viera para comer...no, que digo comer, tragarse la comida de todos y después de reposar un rato haciendose el dormido y cuando todos se dieron cuenta de que ya no había comida ...¡tomala! que se levanta y de su ropita (sepa dios de como cabía ahí) sacó una katana y comenzó a perseguirlos.

Intentaron pedir ayuda pero el cable del teléfono estaba trozado, las señales de humo no funcionaron porque no tenían el tiempo suficiente para crearlas y por más que gritaran nadie los iba a escuchar ,¿por qué? ¡ah! porque el mayor de todos creyó que hacer toda la casa a prueba de ruido sería buena idea. ¡¿Algo más que se le pudiera ocurrir al adorable hermano mayor ?!... grrr.

Así siguió todo hasta el anochecer donde el unico que quedaba en casa a parte de Kiku era Yao debido a que viendo la oportunidad los demás hermanos saltaron por la ventana dejando al mayor a su suerte. Bueno, alguien debía de hacer el sacrificio y por decisión unánime Yao fue el elegido.

Pobre de él pero quien le manda al mayor

* * *

**Me alegro tanto de poder actualizar por fin y es que no había tenido tiempo de nada, ni siquiera de leer los fics que sigo TT^TT , pero espero que mi próxima actualización no tarde cierto que te recomiendo que leas otro fic que estoy escribiendo : Mitología Hetaliana ~ ;) es que a falta de propagandista yo solita tengo que hacerlo :3 .**

**Reviews? por fiiiiiss!**


	6. Chapter 6: Españolofobia

**mis disculpas por dejarlos sin actualizar pero después de las fiestas y eso pues es difícil.**

**Aclaraciones: los personajes de Hetalia no me perteneces pero la historia si XD**

**y ahora ¡LEAN Y NO DEJEN DE LEEER!**

* * *

Antonio estaba exhausto ya de buscar a Lovino,¿pero a donde se habrá metido el niño? y lo peor es que no podía recibir ayuda de nadie puesto que lo habían dejado solo en la casa y todo por un tonto crucero al que por supuesto él no quería ir y no le rompía el corazón no poder haber ido,porque,nada es mejor que buscar hasta de bajo de las piedras a un sur italiano que parecía tenerle miedo.

-¡Roma,Romanito~!- exclamaba intentando obtener respuesta pero nada- ¡Lovi~!-.

Pero nada de nada de nada.

**¡CRASH! **un fuerte estruendo llamó la atención del español corriendo rápidamente a su habitación y dedujo por tamaño sonido que el bebé estaba ahí,claro,sin mencionar que lloraba a todo pulmón.

-¡Lovi!-exclamó con alegría pero el niño comenzó a llorar más fuerte-.

-¡aahh!¡a bu bu babu ba!-.

"¡aahh!¡alejate de mi!"

Si bueno, para la buena suerte del castaño el bebé parecía tenerle fobia a los españoles, una especie de españolofobia o algo así.Pero el ojiverde sabía como curar todos los males del nápoles :¡Tomates!. Se dirigió a la caja que el italiano había tirado por error ;su recerba de tomates frescos.

-Mira Lovi- le enseñó con inocencia el delicioso fruto rojo pero...-.

-¡AAHHH!-.

Al niño no pareció gustarle para nada y es que a Lovino le daban terror los tomates y los españoles,¿por qué?. Cuando él sólo tenía tres años de edad soñó que su familia viajaba a españa (era uno de los planes de viaje) y cuando llegaron a la habitación un mounstro español deborador de tomates salió debajo de su cama y eso no era nada bonito. Imaginación de niños. Españolofobia y Tomatofobia , era taaan conveniente.

El bebé intentó escapar pero Antonio no iba a dejar escapar al pequeño europeo así que le tapaba el paso, aun que era difícil ya que era tan veloz para huir como siempre. Caidas por aquí, caídas por allá y terminó embarrado de tomates, eso no ayudaba en nada a Lovino, su sueño se volvió realidad y cuando todo volviera a la normalidad el español iba a pagar muy caro.

* * *

**Jeje, perdón que esté tan corto pero lo unico que me queda es :Review!? por favor~**


End file.
